


Pridelands

by lexywexie



Category: Quantum Physics: A Nightlife Venture, real - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexywexie/pseuds/lexywexie
Summary: He watches as the matriarch prance around her sovereign. Every sip on his glass, lust filled eyes glaring.The lioness saw him."Whats a hyena doing at the lion's den?""Looking for a prey, perhaps.""But lions dont share their prey.""It's fine. I'm craving for a predator."
Relationships: HyunJi - Relationship, Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pridelands is two-parts fic. Here's the first one. Enjoy! ✌🏻😂
> 
> \-------------
> 
> May contain typographical errors please turn a blind eye skskskssk

The clock's ticking sound filled the awfully quiet room. 

Only an occasional roaring of the distant traffic from somewhere downtown can be heard bringing slight unfocus to the building tension. 

"Let me guess, it's his lackey again?" Seong Eun-yeong broke the silence as she shuffled one paper from her left to her right.

_Such annoyance._ It's the seventh time this month when that incident happened. After that, he started to send one of his servants to her establishment. For whatever cause that arrival would mean, she won't give a damn. All she could think of whenever his dog is at her porch is that event. That incident that almost ruined the reputation of her business.

It was such a mess. Toppled tables, broken chairs, shattered cascades and bits of broken wine bottles everywhere. A total filth for her name as news about her incompetency being a club owner spread like wildfire in the mouths of every critic.

It was because of his men.

A dozen guys who went to her place that night. Her customers skedaddled as the unruly guys wreck havoc against another group of froward men. She even have to call the police just to break them apart.

"Send him away."

She ordered. Head tilted down as she focus her attention to the documents laid on her office desk.

Eun-yeong's a busybee. No time for any disturbances from whatsoever. Not even a sliver of hospitality for anyone that concerns him.

"But maam, i-" 

"Didn't you hear me, Mr. Lee? Send him away." Interrupt by the club owner.

"B-but, It's ah-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that we won't entertain any of his playmates?!" Slamming her pen into the table. She raised herself from her seat and glared at his trembling employee.

"I-it's not one of his men, Ms. Seong." Mr. Lee gathered his shaky voice and blurted the always interrupted information. 

Eun-yeong paused. Anger turned into skepticism with what she heard.

"Not one of his man?" she reiterated.

Eyeing the uneasiness from the man infront of her. This must be an important person for Mr. Lee to not fully falter from her command.

"Yes, Ms. Seong. H-he came himself." he said.

And from that alone, Seong Eun-yeong knew who he was talking about.

The leader of the pack, 

_Jang Tae-yeong._

"That scavenger." Almost swearing just from the thought of him.

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"At the prominade, Miss."

"Finally, the _dogkeeper_ arrives to clean up the lingering mess." 

She straightened herself. Pulling her monotone business dress to ease the creases near her groins.

"I'll make him pay for the humiliation." She scoffed, skidding away from her desk and strutted out her office door.

The music was loud in his ears.

The cacophony was heart stomping as it was accompanied by the movement of the crowd.

The place was hazy under the streaking purple and redish lights dancing on their own upon reaching the walls and high ceiling.

_This place isn't bad._

He glanced on his gilded watched. 10:35 pm.

Tae-yeong has been waiting for about an hour now for her welcoming. Another sip from his martini glass for what it seemed like his fifth or sixth.

_Aish. She really don't want to atleast give me an audience._

_Stubborn bitch._

Tae-yeong gestured the bartender to pour him another shot which was gladly entertained.

Last glass. 

That's when she came into his peripherals. A tall, small framed lady wearing a grayish dress which only accentuated her enticing figure.

_Ah, the matriarch._ He thought to himself as his eyes followed her decent from the stairs.

He hissed as he took another swig from his glass. She was such a delight. The dancefloor was jump packed with beautiful woman. Well, not that he has any preference at. As long as it breathes and is the opposite sex, it doesn't matter.

But she was different. Pure elegance exuding from her. People she comes across would bow at her.

The scene with how the people treat her played inside his mind. Clenching on his jaw imagining her raw power.

Imagining her naked under him, begging for his attention. Screaming for his name.

He heard of her a couple of times. Most if it on deals he would be working on. Bigtime swindlers, drug traffickers, cartel, and gamblers would talk about her and how gorgeous she was.

It was her business-driven intelligence that caught their attention. How she was able to snatch a good deal for the location of her establishment. Over the years, people have persuaded her to a business venture. But to no avail, she would always tear the proposals down.

Now that Tae-yeong finally sees her, body and flesh, he realized she's more than what they think she was. Intelligence truly percolates from her, that's a fact. 

But for him, right now. She's more than that.

She was flame. Effortlessly dancing in his mind. Her whole being was salaciously driving him.

How would she look like without those pretty dresses and formality? Bet she'd contrast his body as he grinds her to insanity.

He loves the idea. His power pressing her down as she tries to fight back.

A whole mess he wants to make her.

His groins ache as the beast between tries to break free from it's zippered cage.

But now, at this moment. Tae-yeong just watches her.

Biting his lip as she prance around.

_That's right._

"Bow down to her while I make her bow down to me."

It wasn't long till Eun-yeong noticed him. The sheer aura he emits was a lighthouse that somehow seeked her attention.

Their eyes met as neon lights dashed in between them.

A whole new tension brewing over the rowdy atmosphere.

Eun-yeong slowly walked to where he was. In her mind, nothing but curses for him.

A wreck.

Lowlife.

Feeds on the leftovers of bigger carnivores.

A scavenger. 

_A hyena_.

"Good evening, Mr. Jang."

She smiled capriciously. At the back of her mind, wishing the fella to leave.

Tae-yeong greeted her back. Still chewing the tasteless gum inside his mouth..

"Having fun?" She threw an inquiry at him. Enough to keep the conversation going and preventing it to turn dire.

That's the last thing she'll ever want for her tainted profile.

"Oh yes I am, Ms. Seong. You have a really nice place here."

She laughed from his compliment.

"Oh, thank you. Mr. Jang. You may be sly but a hyena tongue sure knows how to give positive feedbacks, I see." Pulling her stretched smile back to a rest.

"Let's get to the point, Mr. Jang. What does a hyena like you doing here?"

"Oh-hoho! You have a way with your words, Ms. Seong. Then what are you? The lion? I like that." A tease from him.

His rhetorical question only answered by a smirk.

"Well, hunting for a prey, I guess?" Tae-yeong exclaimed as he raised his head ogling for the ladies blocked by Eun-yeong's shoulder.

Eun-yeong realized where his eyes were looking so she moved her body sideways to further block his view.

"Mr. Jang. If you did well during your zoology class, you should've known that lions don't share their preys."

He laughed from her cute insult, pulling his eyes away from the dancing crowd and back to her.

Eun-yeong sat on the bar stool beside him and called for the bartender.

"It's fine, Ms. Seong. You can have all the preys you want...." 

He paused as the bartender poured wine into a glass. He offered the filled glass to her but was stopped mid-air when Tae-yeong quickly grabbed for it.

"... but I'm craving for a predator, anyways." He continued while swirling the rich velvety liquor in his hand.

" _Romani-Conti_ , my favorite." She said.

"One of the most expensive wine brands known. Have a sip Mr. Jang. It's in the house."

Tae-yeong gladly accepted the treat and drank the glass' content. It was indeed great. Expensive title fits well with it's very luxurious taste.

Eun-yeong was staring at him gulping the smooth liquor. Waiting for a commentary as he settles the glass on the bar table.

He doesn't have to say a word, though. As the satisfaction was obviously painted on his face.

"We're the only establishment who offers that here in _Cheongyanni 558._ " Eun-yeong proudly explained.

The satisfied man was amazed with her knowledge and business-oriented attitude.

"Now that's quite a boast." He complimented which was reciprocated with an entrepreneur's smile.

"Say, what if we join our hands to a business deal?" Tae-yeong sprung from his seat as he blurted the idea.

Eun-yeong's reaction, on the other hand, gradually turned into a salty expression upon hearing the suggestion.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jang, but... my company is doing fine and we don't need-"

"So you're fine with being _fine_ , Ms. Seong Eun-yeong?"

He leaned closer interrupting her disapproval as his stares sink into her eyes.

Eun-yeong was taken aback by his actions and quickly shifted from her seat and stood.

"We'll manage, Mr. Jang. We've been thriving for years now, we know how to rise to glory again."

Eun-yeong tried to hide the uneasiness she was feeling. Tucking the sides of her hair behind her ears and shuffling her purse on her hand.

Unfortunately, Tae-yeong was quick to catch her expression. Just by looking at her, you'll know he has shaken her for a bit.

It made him grin.

"I see, Ms. Seong." He stood up from his position and tugged his coat.

"But it'll be better if you review my proposal. It'll do good for both of us. Mostly in your part." He said.

Taeyong stood close to her and reached for her free hand. He brought it up and said,

"Well, I have to go now. But I'll be back tomorrow. I hope by then you've change your stand."

He then kissed the back of her hand before leaving the place.

"Opportunistic mongrel. Didn't even apologize for his dogs' behavior."

Eun-yeong whispered as frustration creeps into her lament. She was back inside her office doing the strenuous paperworks.

But she can't retain her focus. She kept on seeing visions of the man she just talked awhile ago.

It was her first encounter with him, up close.

She would hear from some of her patrons who were _lucky_ to have slept with him how gorgeous he was naked.

And how good he is on bed.

Of course she finds the talks nuisance and doesn't take them seriously but it took a sharp turn when she finally felt it firsthand.

He was a sex force. Something he takes pride of.

It has been long since she felt the warmth of being wrapped in someone's heat. Sweating as both bodies collide with each other.

Work took over her pleasure and much more of her time when the incident happen.

_Right, that incident_.

She reminded herself that she abhors him for putting her in a quicksand of a dilemma.

Of all people, not him.

Not that dick of a man.

It was almost half past midnight when she called off from her work and strenuously draining paperworks. Planning to finish reading through the cases and deals piled after one another the next day.

The place was in slumber as the last of the employees went home. It's the normal scenario for her. She'll be the last to leave the establishment since her workload doesn't permit her.

The parking lot was almost empty if not for several cars parked spaces from each other. She headed to where her ride was anchored only to be distracted by someone calling her.

"Ms. Seong." It called for her in a bellowing voice.

Eun-yeong turned around and saw him.

Jang Tae-yeong. Wearing the same polo minus the sleek coat from awhile ago.

"Oh, Mr. Jang. What brings you here in wee hours?"

"I've been thinking a lot about that wine. Somehow the aftertaste lingered in my throat. Care to give this man another taste?"

Eun-yeong was awed by his straightforwardness and it made her chuckle.

"Just the wine?" She teased him.

This guy's nonchalance amuses her.

_Let's see where you can take yourself, Jang Tae-yeong._

Thick.

Smooth.

Red.

The wine slides out from its bottle and into the glass.

"Look at how it's glory fills the glass, Mr. Jang. Not at me."

Tae-yeong has his glances stucked in her and she saw it at he corner of her eyes.

"You're much of a thirst quencher than the wine itself, Ms. Seong." His boldness was something remarkable.

Eun-yeong offered her the filled glass which he quickly accepted.

"You're not just here for the wine, Mr. Jang." She opened the topic as she pours one for herself.

"Right." He placed the almost empty glass into the counter.

Tae-yeong has no plans to mask his propaganda. Staring right into her eyes like a starved animal.

"What I want is you."

Eun-yeong didn't flinched from his intensity. 

"Me? I thought you're up for a business deal? What happened?" It's her turn to tease him.

He raised his chalice once more and smothered its remaining content. He placed it infront Eun-yeong gesturing for another round.

"You're more than the business deal to me, now. Seong Eun-yeong."

_Bold._

_Too much._

She reached for his glass while holding the wine bottle firmly on the other hand.

"Mr. Jang Tae-yeong, haven't I made it clear?" Pouring some on his glass.

"Business is my sex. I don't get aroused with such invitations and stares."

Eun-yeong then pushed the glass near him but instead of directly removing reaching for the glass, Tae-yeong's hand went and trailed over her fingers.

"But...

Sex is my business."

The sly man retorted as he lifts the glass stirring it on his hands, playing lustful gazes to her.

Eun-yeong gulped from the conduits sent by his touch to her senses. Startled by the action but battled to hide it.

"So, what do we do about it?" His rhetorical question leaving euphoric impulses on the air. 

Tae-yeong put the filled glass down. Stood up and loomed over her. His eyes, still darkening on her.

The woman just watched him as his hand threaded from the simple brushings on the back of her hand going upwards her arm.

_Do it._

He leaned over as her torso arch onto the bar counter. Trapping her between his muscular arms.

_Do it._

Eyes anchored on each other as he brings his face closer to her. His nose touching the tip of hers then slowly sliding to her cheek then planted it on the top of her ear.

_Do it._

"I can see you like what's about to happen, Ms. Seong." His breathy voice wrapping her ear in ecstasy.

_Do it._

In her mind, only those two words kept on repeating.

And when he landed the first kiss on her neck, Eun-yeong smirked.

"Checkmate, Jang Tae-yeong." 


	2. Pridelands: Triumphant??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the battle against supremacy, who would eventually come out triumphant?
> 
> The decisive Hyena powered by insatiable hunger for flesh? or the Lioness composed in her stance but thinks highly on her throne?
> 
> Find out who wins the war of the uncanny and plotweaving. Will it be Jang Taeyeong or will it be Seong Eun-yeong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the last installment for Pridelands, a AU with Jang Taeyeong (Kim Soo Hyun = Real) and Seong Eun-yeong (Seo Yeaji = Quantum Physics).
> 
> I would like to thank ya'll for enthusiastically supporting this fanfic.
> 
> Honestly, this has been the hardest one I made (so far) since I am a diehard Ha Jaeyi X Jang Taeyeong fan T.T
> 
> I want you to be attentive for this whole chapter because there's a possibility you might get lost along the story.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY 
> 
> \---------------
> 
> Might Contain Typographical errors please turn a blind eye skskskssk

Hot, flesh-melting exhales enveloped her left earlobe. 

The bold man's lips brushing at its tip, like an alarm signaling he's ready to transcend into another level.

"Pretty." The adjective came out in between his gritted teeth. Almost muffled from the euphoric excitement swelling inside him.

Taeyeong's whole existence was ready to pounce at her any minute the last string of his control snaps.

"Tell me how you want it and I shall give it to you." The roughness in his voice only showing his evaporating restrain.

It made her throw a cocky snicker. Taeyeong was indeed a man of no reservations.

And Eun-yeong is fully aware of that.

_What more could a mongrel like him do than be a slave of their own lust?_

_Sex is my business. Right._

She had made herself remember his lustful words.

_Let's see how far we could go from this, Mr. Jang._

She felt his arms raising her onto the countertop. But before Taeyeong could fully dominate the warfield, her hand slithered and found the back of his head. Pulled his hair with delicate force enough to awaken him from his trance.

"Mr. Taeyong..." The tugging successfully caught his attention. From his face buried on her neck, it was now exposed in the open.

Their eyes met.

Expressions just inches away from each other. Both carrying heat of different magnitudes.

"I'm sorry but, I am not your whore to be eaten up for dinner."

Taeyeong's breathing steadied upon hearing her phrases. Laughter was his retort.

"Dinner, why? More like midnight snack to me." Teasingly remarking before bringing his teeth to a lip bite.

But Eun-yeong isn't one to be swayed easily with such innuendo. She lifted herself up forcing the man to stand and sever the building tension.

"The business deal." Eun-yeong brought the agenda up. Extinguishing the simmering atmosphere into her favor.

"Don't get derailed by your aching groin and let's get this done and over."

Stubborness was lacquered all over her.

Taeyeong thought that he has her wrangled up in his tendrils. His imagination of this fine lady crawling for him once he offer himself. He was so sure that she'll give in to him.

Unfortunately, the woman was a tough nut.

He should feel appalled that she refused his invitation. He was never been denied before. Not one woman ever declined his offer.

If he says he wants it, he gets it.

One click of the tongue, one wink or smoldering of his eyes, ladies would deliriously scamper towards him. Begging to be of use as his subject for release.

And for Eun-yeong to keep her composure intact despite his overwhelming aura, it's a mockery on his whole stature.

On his entire bravado.

But instead of it making him give up and be less persuasive, it only turned him on. More than the initial desire he had a few moments, no- a few hours ago.

He sat back on the stool he once occupied while Eun-yeong fixed her slightly crunched dress.

Brushed his hair to a laid-back as he slumped his side to the counter.

The wine bottle was resting armlength away from him. He grabbed for it and poured one for himself.

"So you've read it? Wow. What took you so long?" Taeyeong asked after chugging his glass' contents like it's just water.

"The documents were piled up. I haven't checked the old ones and unfortunately, I came across yours awhile ago." Adamance was transparent in her explanation. Not even a splinter of politeness for the man.

"So what do you think, ain't my proposal impressive?"

Eun-yeong snarled at him.

"Not really. I had to do some revisions. Your proposal was...... outlandish, Mr. Jang." She was a combination of mockery and savagery.

"Oh really?!" Taeyeong, who was supposed to feel insulted, was instead heating up under his composed facade.

He likes where this was going.

Not that he has premonition to where this could lead, but he likes the thrill uncertainty could offer. It makes him salivate from the anticipation.

"Can Ms. _Hard-to-impress_ show me the revised edition?"

They took a walk on a wide carpeted hallway where the enclosing marbled walls were ornamented with neo-classical paintings and bust figures.

Taeyong was impressed with everything around him. It was like tripping on gilded path where a leprichaun and his pot of gold awaits at the end.

But for him, the leprichaun and the pot of gold was one in persona. And it's strutting infront of him with her hips ebbing like the tides.

The waving of her curves made him giddy to snatch them and slam his body into her. Grind her and her stubborness to a pulp.

Oh, how much he wanted to tame her.

But not now. _Not yet._

They finally reached the office entrance.

Eun-yeong swung the panels open boasting the spacious premise at the other side.

It was a symphony of velvety drapes on large glass windows and ivory marbled walls accentuated by furnitures all sharing the ebony colour.

"Welcome to my office, Mr. Jang."

There was a hint of awe within Taeyeong's eyes. He was quick to examine the whole place and it made him chortle.

Eun-yeong saw the playfulness in his reaction that made her curious.

"For a second, I thought it was my place. We share the same interests, Ms. Eun-yeong." Taeyeong answered.

Only a snicker was given as a commentary.

Taeyong stepped closer to where she was standing. Bent over to reach the height of her ear and whispered,

"Is this what they called meant to be?"

"I'll have it changed tomorrow.." Disgust crawled on her skin.

Just a mere thought of the possibility? No. Never.

_Not in a lifetime._

Cutting the chase, she immediately headed to her desk.

Across the dark mahogany table, just behind the office chair, was a long stretched drawer with a small bookshelf at the top. There rests a pile of papers clipped and stacked one after another.

The files alone shows how well the establishment was doing. Business deals from different companies evident to the different colors and logos printed in every header on the front pages. Even the lawsuits shows how popular the club was for patrons and business rivals.

Eun-yeong shuffled through the sheets and not long enough, had her hand on the document.

She waved it for a second and handed it to him, which was accepted gregariously.

Taeyong skimmed through the length of the revision. His brows, furrowing and relaxing in between seconds of his riffle.

"You like me to pay for all the damages my men have caused you?" He inquired calmly.

Eun-yeong nodded.

"Would be that difficult for you, Mr. Jang?" She asked him back.

He just chuckled.

"Of course not. This are just coins to me."

He continued reading till he arrived on what it seemed to be the seed of the changes.

"So.... You also wanted me to spy on your rivals, huh?" He got the gist of the alteration.

"Yes. Exactly. That's what I want you to do." Eun-yeong was quick to answer.

She skid pass him and onto her desk once more to search for a pen.

"Ms. Seong, your requests might be pricey. What do I even get from this?" Taeyong was serious in his query.

One hand clinging on his waist. While his full attention, buried on the piece of paper. His partially exposed chest and slightly crumpled polo was a sight to behold.

Somehow this side of him, the business oriented man amidst the lustful entity, amazed her.

Spouting sensible words appropriate for his attire. 

And face, perhaps.

Taeyong looks magnificent on his corporate mindset.

A rare sight to witness since for Eun-yeong, he has never exude such possibility.

"Ms. Eun-yeong?" He called for her as she looked like she just spaced out.

Well, she did.

And she thought she had gone foolish there for a second thinking he was not the infamous sex machine, Jang Taeyeong.

"Don't worry, Mr. Jang. You'll get what you want." Assuring him that he's not going to go home empty-handed.

She's no hoarder, of course.

She acknowledges that this is a venture and not only to favor one side.

His original proposal was to have Eun-yeong and her establishment work with his, hand in hand. Taeyeong has one of the biggest underground trading company, in fact the most known in the criminal world. 

Him and his business shouldn't be taken so lightly since most of the high ranking smugglers would call for his company's assistance for contraband services. 

Eun-yeong is well aware of this and considers that his presence will do good for her own business since she's currently in murky waters.

But she thought if she has to agree on the proposal, might as well make it work in her favor. She doesn't trust Taeyeong at all yet she's willing to take the leap for her establishment.

Taeyeong stopped skimming through the proposal and raised his head to give her a quite familiar stare.

"What I want?" He reiterated.

"Yes, Mr. Jang. I've considered your part of the deal. You have nothing to worry about." Eun-yeong was oblivious to what he truly meant.

And it only made Taeyeong more eager to convey what he wanted.

The lady once again turned to her desk and continued rummaging the drawers in search for a pen which she failed to locate moments ago.

She was so into looking that elusive pen when she felt Taeyeong pressed his body against her back.

His heat permits even on the fabric of his clothes.

Of his slacks.

Feverish warmth emanating from his hulking build in contrast to her small frame.

It took her by surprise. Making her gasp in silence. 

His hand trailed on her arm putting the search to a halt.

"The proposal is not what I want, Ms. Seong." Hushed tone as his voice was kept under his breath.

He reached for her hand. Kissed her fingers and proceeded to kiss her shoulder.

"Tell me what you want, Mr. Jang."

She finds Taeyeong angling her head to the side when the tip of his nose ran from her ear onto her neck.

"Am I not obvious? Aw, that's disappointing."

His game was in the show again. But now, he's not planning to be denied.

"We're here for business, Mr. Taeyeong."

Eun-yeong's stubbornness has became tasteless for him.

He's aware that she wants it since she's been eyeing her with restrained hunger the moment he came into her pub.

Taeyeong has grown aware of such micro-expressions. It has been a very useful feat for his job.

Now, he finds it more useful during this time with her.

He brushed her hair tucking it behind her ear and hushly spoke, 

"Let's put it like this. I won't sign that contract unless....."

Eun-yeong finally found the pen which she fished from the deep recess of her desk's drawer. 

She turned and faced him. Not paying heed that she's being sandwiched between his body and the mahogany table. 

"Unless?" She hummed, mirroring his intonation.

Taeyeong leaned forward, exerting more pressure and compressing her into the table.

Eun-yeong find herself pinned. She placed her arms onto the desk to support her arching position. 

He slithered his arms around her. Passing the document between her arm and backside. Placing it on the table, sparing the paper from unnecessary folds and crease.

"Unless you let me have you. Now." A smirk played on his upturned lips.

Eyes of black domineering at her.

Eun-yeong raised her hand. Placed it gently on his broad shoulder. Giving it a little pressure as her nails sank into the fabric and onto his skin.

Just a little clawing enough to make him squint from the stinging pain.

"I admire your persistence, Mr. Jang...... Taeyeong." She called him with his given name. It brought Taeyeong into a guileful expression. 

"Honestly, I haven't done it for a quite while now....." Her nails released its clutch on his shoulder, coiling her arms around his nape.

"If I give it to you, can you even satisfy me?" She sneered.

"Experience will always be the best teacher." Taeyeong sneered back.

"Then teach me."

The tension just flared up. Scorching flame inside Taeyeong burned and is ready to wreck havoc.

His loosely anchored arms instantly squeezed around her curves as he bombed her mouth with explosive kisses.

The intensity wasn't put to waste since she answered his offense with enthusiasm.

Tongues rolling in and out their moistened mouths.

He would bite her lip a time or two making her flinch. But she wasn't indifferent and returned the bites making him stagger for a jiffy.

A release from their kisses and his lips came crashing back to her neck.

Embers trailed where his tongue has touched. Eun-yeong's head cocked and bobbed with every action.

Her hands acted on its own finding the buttons of his shirt. Unconsciously unfastening them in quick succession.

The only time his lips departed her skin was when she pulled his shirt down. It made him sway backwards for a short moment.

Taeyeong pulled her upright. Both of them leaving the desk and together falling into the chair.

The fall was abrupt and wasn't calculated. One of Eun-yeong's knee hardly crashed in the middle of his groins.

Taeyong gasped at the thought that her knee could've landed on his crotch, that would totally be unpleasant.

"Woah!"

His exclamation brought pride on Eun-yeong's beautiful face.

But Taeyeong didn't let it ruin the sensation between them and instead pulled her closer making her whole strength depend on his.

He groped for her ass. Hands threading up and down her silken thighs while his mouth found its place in between her exposed cleavage.

A smack.

A smooch.

A lick.

Taeyeong made sure that his savoring her exposed chest which has been teasing him the whole night.

Peeking through her attire, taunting him to ravage them if he gets the chance.

Now, he has it. And he's never letting himself waste such opportunity.

Eun-yeong on the other hand, has her arms around his head.

Messing his hair as she savored every chill and jolts planted on her breasts.

Hands went crawling under her skirt. Both the roughness of his palm and the warmth it emanates brought shiver in her every nerve endings.

His fingers lightly scrathing its way upwards her lacey underwear.

Teasing the fabric at the rim. Caressing till he reached the topmost part and pulled it down with fragility.

Their eyes were locked into each other as he was undoing her beneath her garment.

"You naughty woman. Only wearing underwear under all this glamour?" He teased her as his hands groped its way down her thighs.

"Why? Find it displeasing?" She retorted.

"No. Not at all, Maam."

With a quick heave, Taeyeong pulled her undies into nothingness.

Eun-yeong gasp as she felt the coldness of the surrounding air unite with the heat of her newly exposed skin.

A finger or two slowly entered her folds. Playing the entry as he wormed his way in.

The sensation made Eun-yeong to stiffen for a short while. And before she could realize it, his fingers were already squirming inside her.

Pounding her innards with patternless rhythm yet it was addicting.

Another finger was introduced. She grunted from the addition, arching her body upwards. Throwing her head up onto the ceiling as her hands desperately in search for support.

He pulled his fingers out and along with it, comes Eun-yeong's sanity back.

She removed his hands away from her sensitive part and crawled downwards his torso.

Her eyes never left his stares as she slither down to his legs.

"Let's see what you got in store, Mr. Jang."

She slowly unbuckled his belt. Releasing the notch with her slender fingers.

Eun-yeong could see the eagerness of his organ amidst the blackness of his pants.

It was pulsating underneath. Begging to be freed.

Unzipping it and there it sprung, his raging bullhead.

It rose high in its glory with the smell of manliness swirling around it.

She breathe air to it leaving it's owner's expression tingled in ecstasy.

Without hesitation, she grabbed for his shaft and started stroking it. Languidly, at first. Gaining momentum as each second passes by.

Taeyeong reached for her head. Fisting some of her hair.

Tugging it, signaling to use her mouth.

She knew it, even beforehand.

She just likes to tease him more. Making him agonize for her mouth.

But she didn't abide easily. Instead, she pressed light kisses on it's bulb which only produced frustration from above.

"Eun-yeong......." His voice, soft and sweet.

Still no plans on giving what he wants.

A raise of her eyebrow and it was clear to him what she wanted.

"Please.... Eun-yeong-ah."

_A plead._

Eun-yeong wants to hear him beg for her.

And with that, she plunged herself into his delight.

It was large in her mouth. Gobbling over his whole circumference.

Both of her hands stationed at its roots while her head pumps his entire length.

It was so pleasurable, making Taeyeong's eyes rolling back to the void.

Fluttered and skin-crawling were her method that he has to stop her before he could reach climax.

"Was I that good to have you orgasm this early?..." Eun-yeong said after wiping her mouth clean from her dripping saliva.

She stood up and cradled atop him.

"Or were you a minuteman all this time?" She unbuttoned her blouse. Exposing right in front of him her voluptuous breasts.

Her dusty nipples were taut and ready for action.

Taeyeong helped her remove her remaining clothes.

And there she was, all in her naked divination.

Her parted raven hair flowed down onto her shoulders.

Beads of sweat rolling down from her forehead accentuating her breathtaking beauty.

She kneeled like a temptress over his lap.

A _succubus_ aimed to suck his soul out.

Eun-yeong was different from all the woman he had.

She was something undefinable.

Glory of an unknown triumph.

"Pretty." He just stared at her. Mindless of the surrounding.

Just him, praising how blessed he was to have this moment.

Taeyong reached for her moulds and started gyrating them. He then proceeded into sucking both of her nipples alternately.

Delighted with how soft and exquisite they were.

Eun-yeong didn't let herself be unoccupied and reached for his dick. She playfully brushed it between her folds sending electrifying conduits on Taeyeong's system.

She slowly slid his shaft inside her. Maneuvering it's way with finesse.

A muttering in her breathing was heard. He was huge. It took her by surprise when his tip poked into her depth.

Taeyeong grappled for her waist guiding her down on his length. Slackingly bringing her up and down on him.

It was with care and thought at the beginning. But as they progress to time, Eun-yeong grew accustomed to the stinging pleasure, their rhythm grew bigger as each pound became more forceful in succession.

Eun-yeong feverishly grind in accordance with their lips smashed into one another.

Moans filled the quiet room. It ricochet in every corner. Echoes producing harmony pleasing to Taeyeong's ears.

He wanted to hear more of her deep moaning so he rammed harder on her womanhood which made her let out a short shriek.

"Mr. Jang..... AAH! Easy, easy." She was panting so hard.

Her hair has turned unruly, getting Taeyeong's attention.

He immediately brushed them with his hands until there were no more stray strands left covering her face.

"Raise yourself a little." He commanded.

She abided.

When there was enough space between them, Taeyeong hoisted himself and before Eun-yeong could know it, she was already suspended in the air with Taeyeong standing on his feet.

He carried her till they reached the desk. Placing her back carefully on the far edge.

He rooted his knee along with her body over the table. No more questions asked and he shoved his length into her.

Their journey to climax began, once again.

Eun-yeong threw her arms into his nape making him fall onto the side of her neck.

He took it as an invitation and started licking her neck.

"Keep doing that. Don't ever let go." Eun-yeong ordered him.

So he did.

Lavishly kissing the length of her neck up to her ears. Making sure no skin is left unsoaked.

While his doing his task, Eun-yeong's hand was traveling the whole expanse of his chiseled back like she's in search for something along its broadness.

Nails scraping at his skin in revenge for the excruciating pain that tinged caused by his ramming assaults on her.

Taeyeong lowered his raised knee. His arms scooping her from the table, arching her body upward.

"I'm cumming."

A few more agitated thrusts then Taeyeong pulled out. His guts gushed out and into her thigh. 

Some went dripping to the plushed floor.

Both were chasing for their breaths. Sweat coursing through his lean build. Arms on his waists as he watched Eun-yeong decent from the table.

"Wow, my back hurts so much. You really scraped my skin like hell." He said.

Eun-yeong just smirked.

She gorgeously maneuvered herself off the desk and into upright posture.

Daylight peeked through the velvet curtains.

It was late for them to realize that they passed the break of dawn.

The world outside the darken room gradually buzzed with life

Hinting the binding of the contract.

Eun-yeong reached for the pen and handled it to Taeyeong.

"Go on." She said. Gesturing at the paper on the other edge of the table.

"Jeez, let me atleast tuck my dick first." He laughed as he shoved his flaccid membrane into the confines of his boxer.

Weeks have passed.

Days have gone by with ease.

Eun-yeong's establishment has regained some of its footing.

The criticism has died out eventually. Patrons started coming in great numbers once again.

Just like nothing occurred that almost flipped her to the empty.

"So you made a deal with that.... that man?" One of her shareholder, who happened to visit her today, asked with shock and astonishment. 

She nodded. In her hand sits a glass of Romani-Conti.

"B-but how? Isn't he notoriously dangerous?" 

"I had my ways." She answered.

"What if he betrays you. Have you even thought of that? He's a snake. He's got no god to worship. Eun-yeong, I ju--" 

The woman stopped from her boisterous remarks when Eun-yeong glared at her.

"I told you I had my ways. I didn't come prepared."

A week ago. That night before it happened. 

She was back at her office after giving Taeyeong an ample amount of her time and pseudo-hospitality.

She was all alone in her office. Taking care of the usual stuff.

Occasional pen taps and hushed humming filled the quietness of her office room.

Minute shufling of papers as she push one finished document atop another.

Eun-yeong's hand was almost crippled by what it seemed to be a mountain of business deals and lawsuits piled after another.

Last three papers. She would always say everytime she felt exhaustion takes over her.

This night was just like any other night.

First of those three was from a wine company offering their newly released line of spirit.

_A limited offer._ Written in italic trying to lure her in.

With a silent deliberation, she decided not to go for it.

Second was a furniture request.

Checked. Debts and orders were already cleared.

She tossed the paper into the other piles.

Third was a red paper.

"How unprofessional." She chuckled in dismay.

_Who would even write a business deal on red?_

_A lawfirm having this unskillful employees should close. What a disgrace._

But she was curious despite her mocking to whoever was responsible for this.

She skimmed through it as she was so lazy and appalled with how it looked.

_Be careful with Jang Taeyeong._

Her attention was caught by the phrase which only peaked her curiosity.

She continued reading through the sentences until she arrived to the reason why was it written in red.

_He's in contract with some of your greatest business rivals. Lucius Vergara and his roundtable made a deal with him to undermine your business and topple you down. They're after the location of your establishment._

_Be careful, Ms. Seong. They wont stop until they see you out of business._

It came to Eun-yeong, all that happened - his men scouring her pub that dreaded night were all orchestrated.

She was furious after realizing what occured. Cursing him inside her thoughts.

His audacity to even set foot in her territory.

Yet in that same night, the man she despises a lot, showed before her at the parking lot.

_This is it. I'll take my revenge here and then._

_You'll never bring me down, Jang Taeyeong._

Taeyeong laid her back on the desk.

He was to careful, she almost lost her will for vengeance.

No.

She grab a hold on herself.

Eun-yeong threw her arms into his nape making him fall onto the side of her neck.

He took it as an invitation and started licking her neck.

"Keep doing that. Don't ever let go." Eun-yeong ordered him.

So he did.

While Taeyeong was busy devouring her, her arm that was nearest to the drawer, made it's way inside and grabbed a tiny device.

She held it firmly as she wrapped her arms around him.

Trailing along his back in search for a portion there less likely to be touched.

And when she located a suitable place, she sticked the device. 

"I had my ways." She assured the woman once more before drinking her chalice.

After an hour or so, the woman bid farewell.

All that's left inside the room was it's owner.

Eun-yeong put her earphones on and closed her eyes.

But she wasn't listening to music. It's something different from the sweet instrumentation and melodious construction of words into a song.

"Good evening, Mr. Jang."

The voice coming from her earphone said.

"Good to see you once again, Mr. Vergara."

"So tell me, how was it with Ms. Seong. Did you acquired her trust?" 

"I think so, Mr. Vergara. She has been very hospitable of me this whole time. Looks like she hasn't got any hint of this."

_Hah. Jokes on you, Taeyeong._

_So tell me, what were you planning against me, Lucius?_

"Let's play a game, Mr. Taeyeong."

_Right, play a game._

"Poker?"

"Yeah sure, poker."

_Play all the games you want._

_The real game is mine to vanquish_.

The day after that, Eun-yeong called for Taeyeong and terminated their contract.

No reasons were given despite Taeyeong bombarding her with why's. 

She already made up her mind. The contract was only created to see if the content of the red paper were all true.

Now that she confirmed that it was, she has no use of him anymore.

He almost cost her downfall. And in between lust and money, she'd choose the latter. 

Every day. Every time. 

_Business is my sex._

_Always will be._

Epilogue:

It was a rainy evening night outside Eun-yeong's suite. 

The skyline was in dazzling city light obscured by the pouring rain.

Eun-yeong just finished taking a bath. A coffee in her hand to warm her palm and the earphones, still on her ears.

_"Ugh.... Yes, master...."_ A pleasured voice of a woman was heard at the other end of the line.

_"Tell me you want this. Tell me, bitch."_ A man spoked in harshness. 

It was Taeyeong.

It's obvious it was him.

_"I want it. I want it!"_ The whimpering lady answered back.

Clapping sounds filled Eun-yeong's ear. She undoubtedly knew what's making the noice and it irritated her.

"Where's the talking with Vergara?! Why the hell are you always on sex drive, you dog?!!" She shouted at her reflection on the glass window.

It has been a month and she hasn't heard him in conversation with Lucius.

All the time, what she will be hearing from the wiretap device plastered on the small of his back, is moans and screams of different female nearing orgasm.

She would hear Taeyeong's bravado swelling and his groans ringing in her ear. 

She's had enough of this.

With sudden force, she removed the earphones from her ears and threw it on the couch.

"Aish. My coffee has gone cold for nothing. Stupid, useless Taeyeong." She furiously said to herself. Cursing that lustful man to smithereens inside her mind.

Eun-yeong stomped her way back into the kitchen to make a her a new cup of coffee.

"I'm cumming, Eun-yeong. I'm cumming." 

The ordeal at the other side of the earphones was still on going.

"M-masster, my name isn't Eun-ye---!" 

"Shut up bitch. Did I gave you permission to speak?!" 

"hhmNohmm" 

"Eun-yeong,

I'm cumming. Take it baby.

Take all of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to stay true to their dialogues:
> 
> Eun-yeong: "Business is my sex." 
> 
> Taeyeong: "Sex is my business"
> 
> So I had them still living in their own worlds which briefly intertwined over that "contract"
> 
> Who do you think got the upper hand? was it the Lioness or the Hyena?


End file.
